


Just Follow My Smile

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, a little dom/sub, someone is in a maid costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe he lost- and worse, couldn't believe he'd agreed to this stupid bet in the first place. Of all the things- <i>a maid costume</i>. He'd never live it down.</p><p>Maybe he'd find out he wouldn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Follow My Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [this ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5328830/chapters/12324911) last night and everyone kept asking who won.
> 
> So I wrote a follow-up. And kept it vague so as not to give away who won until you're reading ;)

Jason gritted his teeth, staring into the full body mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He looked _ridiculous_ , in the skimpy little maid costume that _Roy_ had picked out.

He was sure Roy had picked the shortest one available. Possibly also the one with the must _ruffles_ , if Jason could judge by the countless layers that barely covered his ass. He groaned quietly, tried tugging on the skirts slightly- but there was no saving himself now. He heaved a sigh, adjusting the top slightly, before pulling the door open and heading out into the hallway.

Roy was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a mug of coffee that had gone luke warm at this point. He really wasn’t interested in it- simply wanted a front row seat to Jason, when he finally emerged. He spun his phone around on the table top, wondered if he’d be fast enough to snap a picture before Jason tried to knock his teeth in-

His thoughts cut off when he heard Jason’s foot steps on the stairs- and then heading for the kitchen. He straightened- meant to grin, he really did, when Jason walked in.

All he could do was _stare_ , his jaw going slack. Jason folded his arms defensively, wouldn’t meet Roy’s eyes as he stared off towards the stove, the counter, _anything_ except Roy.

“I’m not actually going to get any cleaning done in this,” Jason complained, as Roy dragged his eyes down the layers of frills that barely covered his thighs-

And _fuck_ he had actually worn the fishnets.

Roy forced himself to move, to pick up the feather duster he had laid out on the table. “You can use this,” he offered, and Jason scowled at him. He stormed over, somehow still rather terrifying despite the costume, and snatched it from Roy’s hands.

“Motherfucker,” he muttered, spinning around- and Roy didn’t give a shit in that moment, he blatantly stared as he boyfriend stormed out of the room, enjoying the massive expanse of thigh he was allowed to see.

Jason made his way down to Roy’s workshop, pausing to survey the room. Usually, keeping the place clean was a team effort- and he left this space to Roy. All Jason ever did was yell at him to actually pick shit up, and sometimes give him a hand- but only with Roy _there_.

He had no idea where to start.

He glanced at the feather duster Roy had given him, before he chucked it onto Roy’s crowded workbench. He stalked past it, towards the opposite end of the room, kicking a half crushed empty can of Red Bull that had never made it into the trash- _and had Roy ever heard of recycling_?

Jason bent over and picked it up- blushing despite the fact that he was alone, because he knew his entire damn ass was visible, all because Roy didn’t understand that at least a little modesty would be _polite_.

Even though Jason knew if he had won, Roy would be in this same position. Well, maybe a few different positions, probably in a better suited room- their bedroom, to start…

“You look lost Jaybird.” Jason whirled around, found Roy leaning in the doorway. He had his arms folded, was watching Jason with green eyes that seemed to have lost their shock- and were all gorgeous and predatory now.

Jason swallowed thickly, tried to keep his breathing even. Didn’t need Roy knowing just how _effected_ he always was by those damn eyes.

“Not sure where to start with this mess,” Jason said, trying to sound angry, irritated. Roy didn’t seem to buy it, as he gave the room a quick scan. He stepped in, heading for his workbench, settling down on it and letting his arms stretch out, rest along the back table.

“Come here,” Roy offered, “I think I can help.”

Jason swallowed again, felt his breath hitching and hoped Roy didn’t hear it. Normally he wouldn’t _care_ , he knew Roy knew just how to undo him, and that was _fine_ -

Because Jason trusted Roy. Trusted him like no one else.

But _this_ \- he shouldn’t be so into it. Hadn’t planned on the fact that he sort of liked the way the cotton panties he’d worn were snug, or the stretch of the fishnets along his legs. That despite the fact that he’d felt ridiculous when he’d put the little dress on, he felt _good_ -

He felt gorgeous.

And with the way Roy’s eyes were eating into him, he didn’t think that notion was so crazy.

 

“C’mon darlin’,” Roy said, voice deep, and Jason crossed the room, sliding in so he had his legs braced on either side of one of Roy’s calves. Roy smiled, tipped his head back as he slowly dragged his eyes up Jason’s body, licked his lips the moment their eyes met. “Do you know how good you look?”

Jason had a moment where he could push him off- he could still pretend he wasn’t into this, that he was still _pissed_. He could pretend that this didn’t turn him on and that he was annoyed and that he really _did_ just want to get his work done-

“I’ve got an idea,” Jason admitted, “If you staring means anything.”

And that moment was long gone.

Roy chuckled. “Can’t help it babe, you look good enough to eat.” Jason might have laughed at the reference to the damn bet that had gotten him into this- but he was too distracted, mind singling in on one thing.

Roy. Roy and his hands and his mouth and the fact that none of those things were _on him_ and he wanted them to be, so badly.

He crawled onto the work bench, straddled Roy’s lap and gripped at his shoulders. Still, Roy’s hands stayed casually on the table, arms relaxed. He was watching Jason’s face, and those eyes told Jason there could easily be a thousand different thoughts running through Roy’s mind, in that moment.

He was gorgeous in that way, his mind was this endless circuit that never knew how to actually blow. Always a detour for the thoughts to take.

There was no way to turn Roy Harper off.

Jason leaned over him, let his mouth hover for a minute before he kissed Roy. Roy pushed up against him, mouth moving in such perfect time, the perfect compliment, that Jason couldn’t fathom how he ever kissed anyone aside of Roy. He gave a little groan as Roy nipped at his bottom lip, before sucking it into his mouth. Jason shuddered, felt his cock swelling beneath his dress, in the confines of his panties.

The fact that he felt so exposed was only making it worse.

He wanted Roy’s hands then. He wanted them on his waist, in his hair, shoving the dress up. Wanted them on his thighs and his ass, just _wanted them_ -

“Touch me,” Jason breathed, but all he got was a renewed kiss- was Roy’s tongue tracing his bottom lip, pressing into his mouth. Jason gave a choked whine, the kind he _shouldn’t_ be able to make, but did so often with Roy. Roy swallowed the sound down, and Jason trembled once, couldn’t even explain why he needed Roy to touch him so badly but- “ _please_.”

“Mmm, feelin’ desperate Jay?” he asked as he pulled back, stared up into Jason’s grey eyes. They’d gone dark, his cheeks gone flush- and whatever headspace he was falling into, he was falling fast. Roy lifted his arms finally, let his hands hover at Jason’s waist for a moment before he gripped him, let his fingers dig into the dress. Jason gave a little sigh, tipped his head back as Roy leaned in, mouthed at his neck. “How hard are you, Jaybird?”

Jason gave a groan in response, and Roy smirked, dragged his teeth along Jason’s pulse. He let one hand slid along the curve of Jason’s hip, press beneath the frills of his dress and between his thighs. Beneath the fishnets and the soft cotton panties, Roy could feel Jason’s cock straining, confined and he was _sure_ aching.

“Oh baby,” he nearly cooed, and damn if that didn’t have Jason shivering, “You just don’t have any patience, do you?” Jason bit at his lip as Roy suckled gently against his pulse, tongue flicking his pulse point as his heart hammered. Roy rubbed his palm against him, turning to nuzzle the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. “You’re so pretty,” he murmured, giving Jason’s cock a good squeeze. Jason gasped, and Roy smiled. “What do you want, Jason?”

“ _You_.” Jason pushed towards Roy’s hand, wanted the layers between them gone, wanted to fuck into Roy’s fist like he might die if he didn’t find release-

“You’re so vague, talk to me about what’s going on in your head.” Roy hooked his other arm around Jason’s waist, held him close as he moved to dragging his blunt nails along the obvious shape of Jason’s cock. Jason gasped, felt his thighs trembling- only growing worse when Roy moved his hand to one inner thigh, nails dragging along it, catching in his fishnets. “Or do you want to hear what _I_ want to do?”

“Anything,” Jason admitted, and Roy grinned, gave Jason’s thigh a squeeze.

“I’d love to you see you ride my cock like this,” he admitted, unhooking his arm from around Jason’s waist. He had both hands under the dress before Jason could react, grasped his ass and squeezed. Jason groaned, before Roy hooked his fingers in the fishnets and pulled, tearing them open. “Wouldn’t even let you take anything off.” He slid his fingers along the seams of Jason’s panties, before he was flipping them. He lifted Jason with an ease he _shoulden’t have_ , and Jason grasped at Roy’s tattooed biceps, as he was settled on the bench, legs falling open. Roy sank down to the floor, one hand stretching past Jason as he fumbled around the table.

Jason spread his legs further, as Roy’s hand curled around ne of the knives he’d left on his work bench, a few nights ago. He pulled it down, and with his other hand lifted the waistband of Jason’s panties, giving a few quick cuts, until he was pulling the fabric away, letting it fall to the floor as the knife clattered right behind it.

Jason’s cock sprang free, flushed and so hard Roy’s breath hitched. “Baby,” he whispered, reaching his hand up and curling it around Jason’s cock. Jason shivered, as Roy stroked up slowly, thumb dragging along the underside of his cock, applying just enough pressure to the nerves just beneath his head that Jason’s mouth was falling open. “I don’t think I’ll get very far if you’re like this. You’ll come before I even get two fingers in you.”

Jason blushed, was panting lightly already. Roy wasn’t _wrong_ , he felt like with a few good strokes he’d be gone already- too worked up from Roy, from the way he looked at him-

Too worked up over what he was wearing.

Roy leaned forward, dragged his tongue up along Jason’s cock. “Let me take the edge off,” he mumbled, lapping at the precum that threatened to run down one side. “That way you can _really_ enjoy when I fuck you.”

Jason tossed his head back as Roy swallowed him down. He arched his hips up, and Roy didn’t stop him- chose to squeeze one thigh with his free hand as he moved quickly. Jason was almost glad he hadn’t chose to tease him, didn’t think he could handle it. He gave a loud cry, as Roy hallowed out his cheeks and sucked, began to tremble.

Roy moaned around him, rubbing little circles into his thigh with his thumb, through the fishnets. Jason reached down, buried one hand in his long hair, tugging- got a delicious pained groan from Roy- but the _sweet_ kind, the kind of pain that Roy liked-

And Jason was gone. He was shouting, cursing, hips jerking up, and Roy was swallowing, still sucking, leaving Jason whining as he became overly sensitive, until Roy finally pulled off, licking his lips.

“Better?” Jason nodded, still panting, and Roy grinned. He stood up- and Jason could see the strain of his own cock, through his jeans- before he left him there to cross the room, toss open a drawer and rummage through it.

When he came back, he was casually tossing a bottle of lube. And Jason couldn’t be happier that Roy seemed to have some _everywhere_ in the damn warehome. Roy settled next to him, popping open the bottle and making a show of drizzling it onto his fingers.

“Back on my lap,” he said, and Jason _obeyed_ , straddling Roy’s lap and leaning forward. He mouthed at his neck, licked up along his pulse as Roy slipped one hand around him, pressed two overly slick fingers against his hole and massaged gently. Jason sighed, nipped at Roy’s earlobe, as Roy took his time, teasing the muscle, applying pressure but never slipping inside. Jason shifted, before he tugged at Roy’s earlobe again, whispering in a husky voice,

“ _Roy_.”

“Mmm, sorry babe,” he offered, easing two fingers into Jason’s body. “I could get lost working you back up.” Jason groaned, eyelids fluttering shut as Roy worked his fingers into his body, scissoring them before curling them, rubbing against Jason’s prostate. He groaned, pressed his face tighter into Roy’s neck, as Roy’s other hand rubbed his side, played with the fabric of his dress. “You want more?”

“Yeah,” Jason breathed, and Roy added a third finger, felt him exhale against his neck. Jason reached down with one hand, awkwardly fumbling until he could rub Roy through his jeans, got a breathy chuckle out of his lover.

“Eager?”

“Maybe,” Jason admitted, still feeling fuzzy from his orgasm. “I like when you fuck me and I’m still high off the last one.” Roy grinned at that, curling his fingers again and pressing along Jason’s prostate, over and over again.

“Trust me, I like it too,” Roy admitted, knew the way Jason flushed deeply, how he let go of whatever control he had and just _took_ what he wanted. Desperate but so focused on one thing-

Reaching that end all over again.

Roy pulled his fingers out, batted Jason’s hand away so he could get his jeans open. He had his cock out and in hand a moment later, while Jason reached for the lube, tipping the bottle and dripping some along the head of Roy’s cock, watching it slide down his shaft.

“You’re staring,” Roy teased, and Jason, damn him, _licked his lips_ , had Roy groaning over the small action. “Fuck, get on me before I shove you to the floor and fuck you there.”

Jason’s eyes fluttered, as he reached up, gripped at Roy’s biceps. He felt the muscles there flexing- and damn if his cock was twitching over that- as he eased himself up, then back down, sinking down onto Roy’s cock. Roy tipped his had back, groaning low in his throat as Jason shivered around him, before he lifted up, slamming back down hard enough to get Roy’s head jerking up.

He caught Jason’s eyes- grey and devilish and gorgeous- and oh god, Roy loved how quickly Jason could change. Could go from being his doll to suddenly calling the shots-

And with the way he was riding him, Roy couldn’t doubt _he was in control_.

He’d just have to work harder to change that.

Jason dug his nails into Roy’s biceps, each movement a rough slam of his body down over Roy. He seemed desperate, and Roy managed to reach down, lift up the frills of Jason’s dress.

“Hard a- _ah_ ,” he broke for a moment, nearly losing himself over how perfect Jason felt around him, “-again, Jaybird?” Jason bit at his lip, and Roy grinned, pushing the dress back further so his cock was clearly visible. “I do always love a view of your pretty cock.”

Jason gasped, and Roy watched his cock pulse, precum leaking down onto Roy’s jeans. He grinned, reached out with his other hand so they were both holding up Jason’s dress, pressing it to his hips and helping to guide his movements.

“Like when I call you pretty?” he asked, and Jason tossed his head, avoiding Roy’s eyes. “Jason- _look at me_.” Jason glanced back and Roy leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth as he thrust up, tried to fight Jason’s rhythm, turn it desperate. “Gorgeous boy,” Roy murmured, nipping at his lip next, “Could stop my heart.”

“Roy- c’mon,” Jason managed, losing his breath, feeling almost delirious- wanting to get off again, wanting that sweet feeling of coming _with Roy inside him_.

“It’s the truth,” Roy whispered, before he sucked at Jason’s pulse. Jason tipped his head back as his hips stuttered, as Roy pulled a bruise up to the surface. He forced Jason down harder on his cock, dared to glance down and saw Jason had left a mess behind on his jeans, precum dripping down between them. Had Roy smirking over it, as he leaned back, could get a better view of Jason bouncing desperately now, gasping with each thrust of Roy’s cock into his body.

“Shit, Roy, _Roy_ ,” he stumbled over the words, couldn’t even breathe, and Roy squeezed his hips.

“C’mon gorgeous, I know you’re there again. Make a mess for me.” Jason bit his lip, screwed his eyes shut as he tossed his head back squeezing Roy’s biceps so hard he’d leave bruises as, with a few more movements, he was crying out, Roy’s name shouted from his lips, coming for a second time. Roy watched it drip down onto his jeans, before he gave in, held Jason’s hips and fucked up into him so hard Jason was choking until Roy was echoing his shout, wordless this time, filling his body and causing Jason’s breath to hitch, his thighs to tremble.

When Jason finally slumped down, unmoving, Roy grinned. He leaned in, managed to kiss his cheek, his boyfriend’s head tipped down.

“You still with me?” Jason nodded, and Roy let go of his dress, wrapped his arms around him. “You okay?”

“Gimme… a minute,” Jason whispered, and Roy turned, nuzzled his neck, kissed sweetly. Jason’s body was buzzing, humming with such life that he felt like he might vibrate out of his skin. He managed to hook his arms up around Roy’s neck, leaning over until his forehead rested on his shoulder, exhaling a long breath. Roy was still inside him, and Jason was loathe to move, to sever that connection.

“You know,” Roy said, rubbing Jason’s back, “I’m pretty happy you lost that bet.”

Jason chuckled. “Honestly? I think I am too. I… think I like this thing.” Roy hummed.

“Good, because you’ve got two full weeks of wearing it. And I’m going to _wreck_ you every day, Jaybird.” Jason shivered, finally pulling back and carefully standing. Roy hated the feeling of sliding out of him, but it was worth the nice view of that dress barely covering his cock.

“ _Good_ ,” Jason said, offering up a grin. He glanced down, noticed the mess he’d left on Roy’s jeans- and then, voice a little husky, “You know, I’m doing a terrible job of cleaning.” He dropped down to his knees, gripping at Roy’s and pushed his legs apart. He leaned in, dragged his tongue along the mess of cum on Roy’s jeans- had the redhead groaning.

“ _Shit Jay_.” Jason smirked, looking up at him with those pretty grey eyes.

“Maybe I’ll get to wreck you,” he offered, tongue lapping out to get the last of his cum. “What do you say, Roytoy?”

Roy couldn’t say a damn word- could only grin. He didn’t really give a shit which way it went- as long as he got his hands on Jason again. And again.

 _And again_.


End file.
